


Actually, this never had a title.

by psychoTrickstah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoTrickstah/pseuds/psychoTrickstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some drabble that accidentally found its way onto my laptop and eventually onto this website as my first fanfiction (on this website). DirkJake, random Roxy, and Crocker Cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, this never had a title.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh my life has no meaning but I am determined to live until the end of Homestuck or until Gay Marriage is legal
> 
> and so  
> a fanfiction failure
> 
> ACTIVATE

"janey bby litsen to me. dis is how homestuck wil end. so all da trolls and the kids wer standin in fornt of lrod engilsh and anderw hussie cam runnin on wit his one hit ko gun an he ses 'hey erryboby es swag tiem' and he killed lordd engles and dey cheer fo him and den tha screen gos black and HOMESTUCK 2 appeers on tha screen" Roxy told Jane as she leaned over the counter drunkenly and watched the Crocker bake.   
"that's nice, roxy dear." Jane said absently as she removed the cookies from the oven. "snickerdoodle?" Roxy gasped and snatched two snickerdoodles with much gusto and tried to wolf them down without burning her tongue. She didn't succeed.   
"ooowwwwwweww" She exclaimed, and Jane giggled at her friend's expression. Jake got up from the couch and joined the girls in the kitchen.   
"May i have one, jane?" he asked, his accent giving the words a formal tone. Jane held out the tray to him, and Dirk called from the sofa Jake had just risen from.   
"Save me one, English." Jake shook his head.   
"If you want one, dirk, then come get one yourself."   
Dirk sighed and swaggered to the large kitchen, only to swing his arms around Jake's waist and prop his chin in the crook of Jake's neck.   
"Aah." he opened his mouth. Jake sighed and leaned back into Dirk's embrace to feed him a bite of cookie.   
"wan me ta feed u driky?" Roxy asked, trying to sound seductive. Dirk nuzzled Jake's neck in response.   
Jane sighed. "roxy, he doesn't like you." she said tiredly and a little sympathetically. Roxy shrugged.   
"i dun care"

the end of chapter one

note: this is a oneshot. there is no second chapter and there never will be.


End file.
